random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes
The list of tropes in Elijah's Epic Adventure. These are da tropez! (You can do the tropes in alphabetical order!) *Aliens Speaking English-Magolor, as he's voiced by Alan Tudyk. *All Guys Are Sarcastic-Steve is. *American Kirby Is Hardcore-Take a look at The Beginnings Saga DVD. To wit: the Japanese cover featuring a happy Elijah and the more... proactive Elijah in the American one. **The European/Australian boxarts have the same one as Japan, so America gets an exclusive boxart of Elijah punching a demon in the face. *Anti-Villain-Magolor. *Babies Ever After-This happens at the end of Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 2), we're shown Kirby is having a healthy and stable relationship with his... human... girlfriend (Ami), by the appearance of their many little Kirbies and pink-skinned human kids. Aww. *Balloon Belly-This happens to Elijah to reveal this giant belly in A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 1). *Big Bad Duumvirate-Lord Dregg and Magolor, depending on the episode. *Big "NEVER!"-Computero says this, anytime. *Big "WHAT?!"-Elijah says this with this slingshot effect. *Bizarro Universe-In I Wonder What Happens to the Moon (and the Satellites), Elijah and his team accidently went to a different universe while looking for the moon (and the satellites). It has different and weird things. Darkwing Duck's name is Double-O Duck, Wreck-It Ralph was a red-furred beast, Ami has her HHPAY draft design, etc. *Bumbling Dad-Kirby, after Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 2). *Butt Picture-In some episodes, a butt of Donkey Kong appears out of nowhere complete with a voice repeatedly saying "MOON!" *Camera Abuse-This thing is everywhere! For example, in The Dream Scheme, Elijah sits on the camera, leaving cracks everywhere. *Closer than They Appear-"Warning! Objects that are in the mirror will pop out of the mirror!" *Cool and Unusual Punishment-In Invasion of the Bad Version of the Good Movies, Dora the Explorer is tortured by doing various things, like: scrubbing all the floors in Hyrule, playing the NES version of Rocky and Bullwinkle, listening to loud music done by Puffy AmiYumi, watching a herd of wildebeests from The Wild... with near-flawless dance moves, and of course, watching Fred: The Movie! *Cool Old Guy-Ami's dad when he beats up the living heck out of Dregg in Lost Home, Time to Bring It Back! (Part 2). *Cool Starship-The Approval Ship. *Cultural Translation-This has a lot of examples.: **In A Hot Place for a Small Fella (Part 1), Magolor learns that Tom Wolfe is coming to Halcandra and plan to throw gears on him. In the German translation, he was replaced by - Hillary Clinton, for whatever reason. *Disney Acid Sequence-Dedede's dream world in The Dream Scheme. *The Ditz-Kirby. *Dub Name Change-Yes, and there were many examples here.: **Japanese: Eriya to to~ūntaun· adobenchā (Elijah and the Toon Town Adventures) **French: La planète d'Elie Eubank (The Planet of Elijah Eubank) **German: Elijah Eubank und seine epischen Abenteuer (Elijah Eubank and his Epic Adventure) **Spanish: Súper Elías Eubank: El Epicest aventuras (Super Elijah Eubank: The Epicest Adventures) **Korean: elliya yu baengkeu : tunibeoseu ui syupeo yeong-ung jeonsa ? (Super Heroic Warrior of the Tooniverse: Elijah Eubank?) *Dumb Muscle-King Dedede. *Early-Bird Cameo-Mumfie appears in Rise of the Hero (Part 1), for this reason. *Embarrassing Slide-In The Search of the Banana Phone, Computero does a slideshow about the Banana Phone, then he shows a picture of King Dedede in a baseball uniform. *Evil Makes You Ugly-In Europe's Most Wanted, Magolor realizes that being evil makes him ugly, because he has his outfit to hide his face. *Expy-The Crystal Gems for the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog. **Even the characters had expies of any character. ***Anyone who's watched Sailor Moon (the anime) will notice how similar EEA's version of Meta Knight is similar to Tuxedo Mask. They're both the mysterious masked swordsmen of their respective series. *Eye Catch-There are lots of examples right here.: **Episodes 1-10 has the various characters with a comic balloon (usually filling most of the screen) saying simply the letter E. **Episodes 11-Present has Darkwing Duck saying "Elijah's Epic Adventure will be back after these videos which had nothing to do with this show." and "Ok, we now return to Elijah's Epic Adventure." with this music playing. *Fainting-Computero does this a lot. *Interspecies Romance-This happens, including KirbyXAmi too. *I Own This Town-In Toon Eater, if Johnny Test eats all of the people of the Tooniverse, he'll rule this place and rename it the Johnniverse. *Large Ham-Magolor, when he says "I bet this place is doomed. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED! I tell you." *Mad Libs Catchphrase-Magolor's "Tonight, I dine on soup!", Computero's "I, Computero Botbolt, has invented the -o-Matic!", and Meta Knight's "That's my you took!" *Name Tron-How come there any of Magolor's machines end with Tron? *Nightmare Sequence-As CD-i Ganon takes Bowser to the Darkest Nightmare Hour, Bowser gets this. He was standing in the altar from Super Paper Mario, it stuff was was the same from the cold opening from the said game, except Bowser's bride is Midbus and Bowser is scared to get married to Midbus. In fact, this was rather funny than scary. *No Problem With Licensed Games-There was a lot, one example is this one similar to Donkey Kong 64, which has nice graphics, fluent controls, and some music from different works, BTW. *Nouveau Riche-Bernard. *Off Screen Teleportation-Dedede does this in Unfair Ball. *On the Next-After the end credits, Big Bird from Sesame Street will appear and say "Next time, on Elijah's Epic Adventure!" Then, it goes to a clip from the next episode. Then, Computero Botbolt will appear and comment something. For example, "Will anything else happen? Will our heroes' guardian angel say anything? Was Darkwing Duck got sick to the stummy? Will the donkey step on Elijah's foot? Ask anyone." After that, Big Bird will end this part by saying "Toodle-loo!" *Pimped-Out Dress-Ami thinks about wearing this while looking into an mirror in Crystal Gem Crystaled. The dress Ami's thinking of wearing is a pretty cool pink dress with a tiara and white sandals. *Previously On-Every time when a new season comes, the narrator from the Sonic X 4Kids dub will narrate what will happen in Season 2 and gives a recap on the last episode of the previous season. *Prince and Pauper-In Hi Hi Puffy AmiElijah, Wreck-It Ralph trades places with a person who look like him, but is Japanese. *Record Needle Scratch-This happens all the time! Even this clip for example.: **Elijah: "OK, guys, back to the drawing board!" **The said sound effect plays. **Wreck-It Ralph: "What now?" *Shipper on Deck-I wonder what the creators of this show are shipping Kirby with Ami? *Starter Villain-The Fearsome Five. *Sudden Video-Game Moment-This happens all the time! *The Ugly Guy's Hot Daughter-Ami's dad is cranky, collective, and somehow short, and his daughter is Ami Onuki, Kirby's human girlfriend. *Theme Song Evolution-In the first four episodes, it sounds like a superhero TV show theme song. More coming soon. *Time Skip-This happens, a lot. Even this clip for example.: **''Three Weeks Later'' **Darkwing Duck: Dang it! Three weeks gone, and there's still no word. *Toon Transformation-When Elijah gets onto a portal, he turns into an animated caricature of himself. *Water Hose Rodeo-This happens all the time! *X Meets Y-Yes, it's Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures meets Captain N: The Game Master meets The King's Epic Adventure . **The Tooniverse is VideoLand from Captain N meets Toon Town from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Villainy-Free Villain-Magolor. *What Could Have Been-This has so many what could have beens.: **Kirby was going to be the quiet one, but the script-writers are like they should give him a voice and they chose Andrew Sabiston. **ADD MOAR! Other *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Analysis *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Awesome *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Characters *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Fridge *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Funny *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Haiku *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Heartwarming *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Laconic *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Nightmare Fuel *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Quotes *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Radar *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Tear Jerker *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/Trivia *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/WMG *Elijah's Epic Adventure/Tropes/YMMV Category:Elijah's Epic Adventure